


Raindrops

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Ficlet Collection, Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of single-sentence ficlets, based off of a meme on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> The meme:
> 
>  _1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
>  2\. Write a fic of fifteen words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1._
> 
> The list:
> 
> 1\. Arthur Pendragon  
> 2\. Guinevere  
> 3\. Gwaine  
> 4\. Merlin Emrys  
> 5\. Morgana  
> 6\. Morgause  
> 7\. Nimueh  
> 8\. Uther Pendragon  
> 9\. Vivienne (Morgana's mother)  
> 10\. Ygraine
> 
>  
> 
> I may add more if I decide to do this meme again in the future.

**1\. Last kiss, 1 and 9 (Arthur Pendragon and Vivienne)**

The baby boy slept as Vivienne kissed his forehead, ignoring the pain wracking her limbs.

* * *

 **2\. Dream, 4 (Merlin Emrys)**

Merlin’s old and dying, surrounded by loved ones, until he wakes, still young and unchanged.

* * *

 **3\. Threesome, 2, 5, and 6 (Guinevere, Morgana, Morgause)**

Morgana leans back as Gwen and Morgause’s hands brush over her skin, worshipping their queen.

* * *

 **4\. Color, 3 and 8 (Gwaine and Uther)**

Uther turns white, then red, when he realizes he banished a knight’s son for protecting someone.

* * *

 **5\. Angst, 7 and 10 (Nimueh and Ygraine)**

Ygraine’s sightless eyes remained with Nimueh long after Ygraine was locked in a dusty vault.

* * *

 **6\. End, 5 (Morgana)**

The setting sun is at her back when Morgana pushes off the shore, seeking Avalon.

* * *

 **7\. Rule, 4 and 8 (Merlin Emrys and Uther)**

Merlin can sense the wrongness as Uther sits on a throne that is really Arthur‘s.

* * *

 **8\. Explode, 1 and 2 (Arthur and Guinevere)**

“I’m not a wilting violet,” Gwen shouted at Arthur. “Stop acting like I can’t fight!”

* * *

 **9\. AU, 3 and 9 (Gwaine and Vivienne)**

Gwaine wonders how someone so kind and wise can be Morgana’s _mother_ , of all people.

* * *

 **10\. Alone, 6 (Morgause)**

Of her crèche-mates, Morgause alone survives Uther’s rampage, hidden away just as the killing begins.


End file.
